


The Day Victor Van Dort Died

by KingSaturnz



Series: Pilots for Fic Ideas / Pilotos para ideas de fanfics [3]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, i'll probably end up doing it anyway, just an idea i had, pilot, should i make this a fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: In order for Victor to avoid his dull life he decides to marry this Corpse Bride.
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily
Series: Pilots for Fic Ideas / Pilotos para ideas de fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906534
Kudos: 11





	The Day Victor Van Dort Died

**Author's Note:**

> **I was re-watching the movie when this idea popped up in my head.**

Victor Van Dort was never happy. He wanted the approval of his parents, to be recognized by them and that they were  _ truly  _ proud of him for his tiny accomplishments. Instead, his narcissistic mother would cut his dreamer wings and tell him that being a pianist will not pay well. His father, he would just pat him in the shoulder and tell him that it was a nice dream, but  **_his mother was right_ ** . 

Now that he was 19, he overheard his parents speak about marriage and the idea terrified him. He was too young to be married, marriage was a huge responsibility and Victor was not ready to take care of someone else when he couldn’t take care of himself. He tried to convince his parents to change their minds, but the deal was sealed. A day before the meeting, Victor found himself walking amongst the streets feeling devastated. 

The weather always seemed to fit Victor’s mood for it was as grey and gloomy as he was.  _ Perhaps a big storm could happen tonight that would take me away… or at least prevent my marriage.  _ He thought. Victor sighed loudly and sat down on the town’s fountain, looking depressed as ever. “Hey, have you heard about the Corpse Bride?” a small girl next to him said. At first, Victor thought she was talking to him, but he noticed there was a boy next to her looking skeptical.

“Corpse Bride?”

“Yeah! Mama told me not to go to the woods because of her.”

“Why? What does she do?”

“She told me that the Corpse Bride was once a beautiful girl from this town, she was a very talented pianist and that because of her looks, a handsome young man fell in love with her. But he was poor and they couldn’t be together.”

“Are you sure she’s real? ‘Cuz everything you’re telling me sounds like one of those novels my older sister reads.”

The girl shushed him. Victor almost chuckled, but the legend had hooked him and waited for the girl to continue. “Anyway! Since they couldn’t be together, they had planned to elope and decided to meet underneath an oak tree.”

“And then?” The boy asked, refusing to acknowledge the story hooked him in too.

“She waited for him wearing her mother’s dress and some jewels.”

“And then?”

“Then, from the shadows, a figure emerges!”

The boy gulped. “And then?”

“And then, the handsome young man takes out a knife and stabs her!”

The boy gasped. “A-And then?”

“He left her there to bleed to death and eventually, the Corpse Bride died and rotted in that same spot. They say that even today, she waits for her true love to ask for her hand and the poor fool that does, she will take him to Hell with her!”

“N-No way! That’s just a lie.” The boy said, trembling as he looked at his friend with wide eyes. The little girl shook her head.

“It’s the truth, mama never lies to me.” She said. Victor highly doubted that, but the story had been entertaining enough to lift his spirits a little. In fact, he had enjoyed the story too much that unconsciously he had walked to the woods. By the time he noticed, he was too deep and night had fallen.

“I should probably go back.” Victor murmured. But if he went back, what awaited him was his mother yelling where the fuck he had been and the possibly restricting impending marriage. He shuddered. “I’ll stay… for a little while more, just until my parents sleep and I can sneak back.” He muttered. 

Speaking of weddings, he had yet to remember his vows. “What were they again?” Victor asked himself. Only the howl of the wind answered him. “With this cup? No. I will cup your… god no!” Victor felt his cheeks taint red. 

He cleared his throat and stopped somewhere in the woods. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows… yeah, I think that’s it.” He said, smiling a little. “Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.” He mimicked the action of lifting a cup. He continued his walk and snapped a small twig from a tree. The air was getting colder, but Victor was too distracted to notice. “With this candle,” He made the twig touch the other. “I will light your way in the darkness.”

Victor took out the ring for tomorrow, his mother had given it to him today because he was the “groom-to-be” and it was his responsibility now. Victor looked around and noticed a gnarled tree branch. It kind of looked like a hand. “With his hand,” He kneeled down and put the ring on the branch. “I ask you to be mine.”

He snickered to himself. “Who am I kidding?” Victor was about to take the ring back when the earth started to rumble and start to slowly open up. Victor yelled as he fell down and stared with fear at the sight of a hand slamming down on the ground and-oh god was that someone coming out of the earth!? Victor’s mind immediately went to the Corpse Bride. 

Victor looked at the fallen and rotting oak tree before laughing. He wasn’t sure if it was due to excitement or fear… or both. He glanced back at the rising Corpse Bride and maybe, just maybe, this was his chance to get away from everyone. His narcissistic mother, a dull marriage life and just life in general.  _ Even Hell must be livelier.  _ He thought.

The Corpse Bride rose, lifting her worned out veil and stared down at Victor. “I do.” She said. The moonlight illuminated her, blue-ish skin with curly hair in a darker shade. Her lips a purple tone. Perhaps it was due to the moonlight, but there was this white halo around her that made Victor think she could have been an angel. A fallen one, that is.

Victor couldn’t stop staring at her. Despite her state, she was still quite a beauty.  _ A deal with the devil himself, maybe?  _ Victor thought. “Beautiful.” He breathed. The Corpse Bride offered him her skeletal hand and for a moment, Victor second guessed his decision. Was this really what he wanted? Sell his soul to demons and throw away his life that was yet to bloom? After all, maybe marriage wasn’t so bad. Except that once he gets married his mother will visit them every chance she gets, flaunt about how without  _ her  _ money nothing could have been possible and would still control his life. Possibly the life of his kids too if he had any.

Yup, it was better to die and go to hell.

With a newfound determination, he took the Corpse Bride’s hand. She smiled at him. “What is your name?” She asked.

“Victor.” He said, smiling back at her. “May I know yours?”

Corpse Bride chuckled. “It’s Emily.”

“Emily, what a lovely name.” Emily’s smile widened, she might be dead, but there was something warm being ignited once more inside her empty carcass. “Well then, shall we go?” He asked, offering his arm for Emily to link with. Perhaps it was the longing for touch and affection, something that she was never given, but she was starting to like this young man.

“We shall.” She said, linking arms with him.

That day, Victor Van Dort died. But his body was never found.


End file.
